Premier mars, premiers amours
by Selphie451
Summary: Ron a 17 ans aujourd'hui... Mais rien n'est comme il l'avait prévu... Même ses deux meilleurs amis semblent l'avoir oublié... quoi que... RXH


Ron avait toujours adoré les anniversaires. Les siens surtout.

Membre d'une tribu de 7 enfants, le jour de sa naissance était le seul où il était vraiment au centre de toutes les attentions. Et Merlin sait que Ronald Weasley avait besoin d'attention !

Mais la guerre était arrivée. Pour ses 17 ans, pour sa majorité il aurait du être au terrier, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, fêtant cette journée unique en abusant peut-être de ses premiers whiskys pur feu. Il s'était imaginé tant de fois cette fête, cette libération, ce plaisir d'être enfin considéré comme un adulte ! Ce premier mars devait être mémorable… oui, il aurait du l'être, mais il ne l'était pas….

Ron et Hermione suivaient toujours Harry dans sa recherche des Hoxcruxes. Ils savaient rarement où ils allaient passer la nuit, ayant même parfois du mal à se nourrir correctement alors ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations que de fêter l'anniversaire du rouquin. Il le comprenait, il l'acceptait, mais alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume en se rendant compte qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui avait ne serait-ce que souhaité un bon anniversaire. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié ! Il aurait du s'en douter, bien sûr, qui se souciait des états d'âme du pauvre rouquin ?

La nuit était tombée et, couché sur le plancher d'une vielle maison en ruine à fixer le plafond, Ron ressassait malgré lui ses idées noires. Il détestait les anniversaires, personne ne l'aimait et il était un crétin !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'avaient oublié… en fait, si, il le comprenait tout à fait, mais cela lui restait pourtant en travers de la gorge…

Il entendit le sol craquer et il se redressa brusquement, sa baguette pointée vers le bruit. Doucement, une ombre s'avança vers lui et bientôt il reconnue sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se relevant complètement. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, levant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras, sans un mot.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il.

Il n'osa pas bouger, refusant de briser ce contact qui s'était établit entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux… quelque chose qui le rendait fou….

- Dis quelque chose… implora-t-il, perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il ignorait ce que c'était. Etait-ce elle ? Lui…? Ou… eux…?

- Ron…

Sa voix était rauque et sensuelle et elle le fit frissonner. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la nuit des temps… du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il avait à présent.

Il était fou d'elle mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de franchir la barrière de leur amitié…. La guerre, Harry… il y avait eu tant de faux prétextes… Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas, peut-être allaient-ils tout gâcher, peut-être était-ce la plus grosse erreur de leur vie… toutes ces pensées avaient traversé l'esprit du rouquin un million de fois… mais ce soir-là… tout ça était oublié… il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux… cette lueur qui disait "je te veux"…

Il la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et tendre légèrement son visage vers lui. Instinctivement il se baissa légèrement et l'entoura de ses bras tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois… enfin…

Ce premier baiser fut tendre et doux et… suivit d'un nombre incroyable de baiser plus fougueux et passionné les uns que les autres…. Comme s'ils avaient attendu ça tout leur vie… et que cette attente n'avait fait qu'attiser leur désir…

Entraîné par cette passion dévorante trop longtemps contenue, Ron laissa ses mains glisser dans ses boucles brunes, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, affamé.

Il la plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement… il avait conscience d'être brutal… mais il ne réfléchissait plus… et les gémissements étouffés qu'elle laissait échapper n'étaient en rien fait pour le calmer….

Tandis qu'il mordillait sa nuque elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux et, inquiète, fit remarquer :

- Ron… Harry est juste à côté….

- Et alors…? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire. C'est un grand garçon…

Elle se mit à rire malgré elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs caresses.

- Ron… souffla-t-elle alors qu'il caressait son ventre en embrassant son visage.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et l'admira une seconde, ses cheveux emmêlés, le rouge aux joues, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans ses deux océans bleus et murmura:

- Je t'aime…

Ces trois mots lui coupèrent le souffle mieux que des heures de câlins intensifs.

Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et du s'appuyer au mur derrière elle, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione.

Il resta là sans rien dire, essayant de reprendre contenance et la regarda avec tendresse.

Il lui sourit et encore chamboulé par les aveux de sa meilleure amie se recula avant de se laisser choir sur le sol.

- Ron ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, hésitante. Il l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se mit à lui caresser la joue d'un air admiratif:

- Tu es si belle…

Elle rougit et il la trouva encore plus merveilleuse…

- Moi aussi… murmura-t-il si bas qu'il douta qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et il répéta:

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Elle sourit d'un air malicieux et approcha son visage du sien, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien:

- Je sais… répondit-elle, malgré tout émue.

- Tu sais ? Répéta-t-il, hébété.

- Ça fait longtemps que je le sais… peut-être même avant toi…

- C'est totalement injuste ! Fit-il remarquer d'un air faussement boudeur.

Elle sourit encore et haussa les épaules :

- C'est vrai… mais… si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu planifier tout ça…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et reprit leur étreinte.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Ron… sourit-elle.

Ron sentit son cœur fondre, il la repoussa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, surpris:

- Moi qui croyait que tu avais oublié…

- Jamais de la vie…

Il la serra tout contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était touché et se mit à rire:

- Tu es merveilleuse…

Tendrement, avec douceur, elle entreprit de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il lui attrapa les poignets inquiets:

- On est pas obligé de faire ça… murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Je sais, Ron. Mais, je suis une grande fille… je sais ce que je fais. J'en ai envie… ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu…tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça et bientôt, plus rien ne pu les arrêter…

Ce premier mars resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais, finalement… comme le plus beau jours de sa vie… où il avait reçu le plus incroyable des cadeaux….

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ron adorait les anniversaires… surtout le sien….


End file.
